


Air

by Speechless_since_1998



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Bending (Avatar), Crossover, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi Lies, Post-Avatar: The Legend of Korra, Pre-Relationship, Pro-Bending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28703139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speechless_since_1998/pseuds/Speechless_since_1998
Summary: Avatar Korra died unable to mend the relationship between non-benders and benders.To deal with spiritual matters and prevent spirits from harming humans, she had not dealt with human affairs, especially the problems of Republic City.It must be said that the Avatar thought she had time to solve those problems too, but a revolt in Ba Sing Se and a wound in the abdomen caused by an anonymous earthbender ended her life at just thirty-five years old[...]She had never thought about the Avatar, at least until one day a new girl came into the class, moved from the Northern Water Tribe.The new student smiled and very candidly said, “My name is Lila, and I am the new Avatar. It is a pleasure to meet you. "-------------Marinette is sure that Lila lies. That girl couldn't be the Avatar. Unfortunately, there was no way to get her classmates to reason, unless the real Avatar had come forward and exposed Lila. Marinette had no idea that the Avatar was someone very close to her.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Alya Césaire, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 42
Kudos: 183
Collections: Miraculous Ladybug





	Air

Avatar Korra died unable to mend the relationship between non-benders and benders. To deal with spiritual matters and prevent spirits from harming humans, she had not dealt with human affairs, especially the problems of Republic City. 

It must be said that the Avatar thought she had time to solve those problems too, but a revolt in Ba Sing Se and a wound in the abdomen caused by an anonymous earthbender ended her life at just thirty-five years old.

After her death the situation worsened; not only in Republic City but in various parts of the world groups of Equalists rebelled, trying to eliminate as many benders as they could.

But they had no leader to lead them, no Amon who could break the bending, and they soon had to give up and go back into hiding.

Some thought it was all over since there were no more demonstrations by the Equalists.

It was more likely that they were planning for something big instead, but the denial was a very human behavior, and after fourteen years of no Equalist attacks, everyone thought it was now a closed chapter.

Marinette believed it too.

She was lucky to live in Republic City and to practice her bending without fear of a madman who might take it away. 

She had never thought about the Avatar, at least until one day a new girl came into the class, moved from the Northern Water Tribe. The new student smiled and very candidly said, “My name is Lila, and I am the new Avatar. It is a pleasure to meet you. " 

Her classmates all fell at Lila's feet, except for Chloé, who didn't like sharing attention with anyone, and Marinette. 

"She cannot be the Avatar - Marinette had tried to reason Alya - She is from the Northern Water Tribe. The new Avatar should be an earthbender. "

"So? She could have been born in the Earth Kingdom. Her parents are diplomats, so it's plausible."

"Mhm ..."

It might have been a reasonable explanation. But Marinette kept thinking that something was wrong, and the more she focused on Lila, the sharper that feeling became.

Perhaps it was due to her airbender nature, as well as the fact that she had always shown a certain affinity with the spirit world. Whatever the reason, she was sure Lila was lying. Needless to say, the two never became friends.

Marinette loved to fly.

She wasn't very good yet but Madame Bustier had allowed her to train in the schoolyard during recess, as long as she didn't use her bending to annoy Chloé.

Marinette had to promise, but if the wind ruffled Chloé's hair… well, no one could say it was her fault.

"You are skilled." 

Marinette, as soon as she landed, turned around in amazement, finding Lila waiting for her with a dazzling smile, her hands crossed in front of her chest.

Marinette felt the urge to leave without even looking at her, but forced herself to be at least civilized, "I've been training with my father since I was a child." 

Lila had an expression of genuine amazement, "So long? No wonder you're so good."

Marinette looked at her confused. What exactly did that girl want from her? Lila clapped her hands together in delight, "You know, I'm still learning airbending. I started my training with Tenzin, but I'm not good like you. Not yet.” 

Ah, that's what she wanted. 

Lila continued,” I should have learned earthbending first but I didn't grow up in the Earth Kingdom and I learned bending in my tribe. I would have liked to learn firebending first but according to White Lotus, I must first learn airbending. Something about cyclicality or something like that." 

Marinette had to acknowledge that, Lila was accurate with her lies. After all, the best lies were the ones with a grain of truth.

"How did you find out you were the Avatar?

" "I passed the test, of course." 

"Test?"

"Yeah, the test - Lila smiled smugly - Given the special connection that the Avatar has with the elements I was able to control them all at least partially once placed in front of them, and this meant that it was consolidated that I was the new Avatar!" 

Marinette frowned, "And the White Lotus put you through this test?" 

"Exactly."

This was a lie and it proved what Marinette had already understood by now: that girl wasn't the new Avatar, but a fraud. Only Avatar Korra at four had mastered three out of four elements at a young age, and it wasn't even a test.

The Avatar had a connection with his past lives and all members of the White Lotus knew this. But not Lila.

"I'm impressed, only Avatar Korra managed to do it. At four."

"Unfortunately I found out late."

"Fortunately, you can now learn how to manipulate all four elements."

"And maybe I could even learn metal bending," Lila preened.

"You would be the second Avatar to do that."

"But I'd be the best."

"Mhm. You know, I think we should train together."

"What?"

Marinette explained, "I'm still learning too, and having someone to train with would be handy."

Lila looked panicked for a second, before assuming her friendly air again, "Oh, you have no idea how much I'd like it I would have proposed it first, but the fact is that I recently injured my ankle, nothing serious of course, but it wouldn't be safe for me to learn to land at risk of breaking or worse. "

“Lila, you can stop now."

Lila assumed a confused expression, "Stop what?"

Any trace of friendliness had disappeared from Marinette's face, leaving her completely unmoved, "Stop the lies, we both know you're lying about different things, so don't waste your energy."

Lila seemed on the verge of protesting but stopped as she saw Marinette's seriousness. At that point her face as it changed. Lips curled into a snarl showing teeth, eyes narrowed, and features lost whatever semblance they could ever have of friendliness. Lila approached Marinette almost touching her, then whispered to her, "You have no idea who you are up against, Marinette Dupain Cheng."

Marinette allowed herself a defiant smile: "For sure, I'm not against the Avatar."

"I am worse than the Avatar. Stand against me, and I will ruin you." 

And having said that he left. Marinette wondered who would believe her and if it was even worth trying to unmask Lila. Perhaps that was a problem for the real Avatar to leave.

"Somehow, it's her fault," Marinette said, as her friend helped her up. She had fallen again, and although the girl was clumsy, she had to admit that it was not normal.

Also, Lila was always nearby when it happened, and the airbender suspected she was responsible.

Alya rolled her eyes, "Marinette, I know the Avatar is this super powerful being, but how can Lila make you fall without using airbending?"

_I wonder too, and Lila is not the Avatar._

But they'd already had that discussion and Marinette didn't have the energy to start arguing again, "I don't know, but I'll find out."

"You're just jealous that Lila is always with Adrien."

"I'm not jealous - Marinette protested - But how is it possible that I lose control of my body every time she is here?"

"It only happens to you when Adrien is near."

"Alya, I'm serious."

"I am too! Girl, you're exaggerating. Lila is the Avatar, she would never hurt anyone."

Marinette snorted, refraining from screaming. How could everyone be so blind?!

Marinette was in the park near her house, training clothes on and a sparring partner within walking distance of her. Her classmates were in trembling anticipation, eager to see the fight.

To her disappointment, there was also Lila. Not that Marinette could stop her from coming, since she looked like the new darling of the class, but how she hated seeing her so stuck to Adrien! It made her want to be a firebender and set Lila's hair on fire. 

"So, Mari, are you ready to eat the dust?"

Kim asked in front of her as she finished stretching. 

Marinette smiled, "I admit that I would also be afraid if it weren't for the fact that it is something you repeat before each of our workouts and every time you find yourself on the ground." 

The boy just poked her tongue out. They were the only two airbenders in class, and Kim always wanted to train with her. It was necessary for Kim: he wanted to participate a pro-bending tournament and he needs training. After the warm-up they both took up positions facing each other, hands stretched out, ready to control the wind. However, before even starting, Marinette felt her body suddenly heavy, unable to make any movement. She saw Kim prepare to attack, and she had a panic attack. 

  
"Kim, stop!"

But it was too late, the boy had already launched his attack and she was about to be hit in full without being able to defend herself.

Adrien lowered her before being hit.

Adrien was right on top of her, looking terrified, "Marinette!"

"A-Adrien ..."

"Breath, you can fight it ..."

"W-what?"

She felt a jolt of pain, and suddenly her blood rushed quickly, violently. She closed her eyes and screamed as if something was tearing her apart from inside.

Adrien raised his head and yelled at someone, “Stop it now! You'll kill her! "

"Adrien, I don't know what you're talking about - Lila's voice answered - We should take her away from here, can't you see she's sick?"

She didn't hear the boy's answer, just the earth shaking and everyone's screams.

Marinette didn’t know what was happening, but suddenly she could breathe again. 

She sat up, taking deep breaths. Alya and Nino helped her to get up. And maybe she was hallucinating, but Adrien had bright eyes and was surrounded by rocks and fireballs.

Lila looked at him helplessly, “I just wanted her not to tell anyone the truth. I didn't know that you… Holy Moon, I thought you were a no bender. " 

Marinette at that moment understood: Adrien was the real Avatar. He had just lost control of his powers. Since when is Adrien a bender?

She had never even seen him manipulate a flame, let alone all the damned elements! 

But now was not the time to think about it: from the boy's expression, there was no doubt that he would have killed Lila. And although the girl was terrible and had almost killed her, Marinette could not allow it. Adrien would feel guilty for the rest of his life for killing someone, even if that person was Lila. 

So, Marinette stood between Adrien and Lila.

Alya yelled, “What the hell are you doing? He will kill you! "

"No, he won't - she answered her friend, then looked at the Avatar - You tried to protect me from Lila. Sorry, you lost control because of me. But you unmasked Lila, it's over. Please…" 

A jet of air hit her in full, making her almost gall.

Lila shrunk even more, while Marinette's classmates yelled at her to leave. How could she do it? Adrien needed her. So she did something even crazier: approached him and stroked his alley. 

"It's over. You don't have to fight anymore. "

The gesture seemed to surprise the boy. Marinette rested her forehead on Adrien's, albeit with some difficulty, “I'm safe. Now you can stop. "

Adrien's eyes returned to normal, and he fell into her arms.

“Adrien!”

“Io…Marinette…are you okay?”

“Are you asking it to me ?! You just got out of the Avatar State! - she yelled at him, regardless of the expressions of those present - How long have you known? "

“Um… for a minute, more or less. I saw you sick and I lost control. "

"Eh?"

"I swear, I had no idea I was the Avatar - Adrien revealed - But I knew I was an earthbender. I've been training since I was seven. "

"Why didn't you tell someone?"

 _Why didn't you tell me,_ Marinette thought.

_Maybe we can't be more than friends, but I thought at least you trusted me._

Adrien looked down, “My dad hates benders, Marinette. I'm pretty sure he's been an Equalist in the past. I couldn't… I couldn't tell him what I could do. I didn't want to disappoint him. "

It was both the silliest and most sensible reason Marinette had ever heard. “You could have told me. Or to Alya. Or any of us. We are your friends. " 

"I know. But… I think I was too scared. When you spend your entire life hiding who you are, it's hard to tell the truth. " 

At those words, Marinette's heart tightened.

Adrien continued, “I also think I had a flashback from a past life of mine. When I saw Lila move her hands...She tried not to get noticed, but I saw her...And before my eyes, I saw this man doing the same, but he wanted to kill me and ... "

"Breath, Adrien - the airbender told him - I think that who you saw was Amon. Avatar Korra fought against him. He was a blood bender. " 

“Like Lila. I thought there weren't anymore. " 

"Unfortunately it seems that this is not the case." 

At least now she understood why she had become so clumsy lately. Lila had manipulated Marinette's blood to harm her. She was even worse than Marinette had imagined. 

  
"What will happen now?"

"What do you mean?"

“I'm the damn Avatar. The whole world is looking for me. I ... how am I going to tell my father? "

"Fuck your father - Nino exclaimed, surprising them. When had he come? - If he can't figure out what a cool hero you are, then he doesn't deserve you. "

“I'm not a hero. I almost destroyed the park and tried to hurt Lila. "

"She practically tried to kill Mari - Kim intervened - She deserved it."

"And you are the Avatar - Alya immediately added - You were born to save the world. No pressure, huh. "

"Thanks ..."

“Seriously, man. You are the Avatar. Fuck your father. "

Adrien chuckled at that, and Marinette felt herself melt.

"Anyway, does anyone know where Lila went?" Rose asked.

Everyone looked around, but there was no trace of the waterbender. Marinette shrugged, "She will have run away as soon as she had the chance. It's not important. We have to take Adrien to a place where she can recover and then ... "

"What will I do?"

"I don't know - the airbender admitted - This is a decision that is up to you."

Adrien looked at her with a strange twinkle in his eye, and for a brief moment, she wondered if she hadn't said the wrong thing.

"Marinette ... thanks ..."

"Oh ... mhm ... there's no reason to thank me. You can always count on me… _us,_ I mean us. You can count on all of us. "

Marinette heard Alya's giggles and swore she would kill her as soon as she had the chance.

Lila had run away without anyone noticing. She despised how ironic the situation was. All mmonthshe had been trying to sabotage Marinette and stop her from revealing her secret, when in reality what she should have worried about was Adrien. 

The Avatar.

She hadn't seen it coming. But now that put her in an awkward position because everyone now knew she had lied, and she won't be able to return, not without being marginalized.

She couldn't take it. Somehow, the girl found herself in an alley and stopped to catch her breath.

"Poor girl. So alone. So scared…. "

Lila turned and found a man blocking her only escape route. For the better, really!

The man had his face covered with a mask and was wearing the uniform of the Equalists.

Lila put her hands out, "Don't take another step or I'll make your heart explode."

She wasn't sure she could do it, but the man certainly couldn't know.

However, he laughed.

“I'm not here to hurt you. Rather, I want to make you an offer. "

"What kind of offer?"

“Work for me, and I'll make you the most powerful bender that ever existed. More powerful even than the Avatar. "

If Lila had been a smarter person, she would have understood that others had already tried to be more powerful than the Avatar, and it didn't end well for them. But she was not a person of common sense, and at that moment she was resentful and full of desire for revenge.

Revenge against everyone, even if they had not done something to her, but all her life she had struggled to emerge, and seeing her primacy undermined in this way was hard to digest.

She liked Adrien, but she loved winning more.

"Tell me what to do."

**Author's Note:**

> \- Marinette and Kim are airbenders.  
> \- Adrien, Ivan, Mylene, Rose, are earthbenders.  
> \- Alya, Alix, Sabrina, Juleka, Luka, Nathaniel, Gabriel and Nathalie are non benders.  
> \- Chloé and Kagami are firebender.  
> \- Nino and Lila are waterbenders. 
> 
> -English isn't my first language, so I'm sorry for any errors.


End file.
